


The King and The Lamb : Shorts

by GreasyLungs



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreasyLungs/pseuds/GreasyLungs
Summary: Ivy Lamb and Porter Gage kill shit and fuck.





	The King and The Lamb : Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series of out of order blurbs in the same universe as my main fic.
> 
> Anything in ** are supposed to be read as emphasis.
> 
> -Will post links to main once posted, this one was finished first -

There's a light drizzle as the dilapidated Nechant Sheriff's Department comes into view. An entire corner of the building lies in rubble, exposing holding cells on the bottom floor and cubicles of work desks a floor above. There's a familiar stench in the air that catches in the wind, the dirty rain enhancing the already tear-jerking smell.

"I fucking hate ghouls." Porter Gage grumbles from underneath a black cowboy hat. The department isn't the kind of place he likes staying for too long - exposed - but after days on the road, when the Overboss made it their destination, he didn't have the strength to argue.

"What the fuck are they going after?" Ivy Lamb stares down the sight of her trusty sniper, confused at the spectacle before her, her thick southern drawl dripping from her words like honey nectar.

In the holding cell furthest to the back, a horde of six ghouls are frenzied, throwing themselves wildly at some unseen light source. There's a faint green glow, but whatever it's radiating from is hidden behind a piece of the wall that's still standing. The rain picks up, threatening to soak their clothes through if they idle any longer. Gage was always happy for the Hunter's coat Ivy gifted him in weather like this, he hated getting wet.

They've done this countless times before, so much so Gage doesn't need to ask what to do when he watches her petite frame sneak over to the other side of the building. He takes pace to the wreckage, setting up a flank behind the pack of snarling ghouls. Gage sees it before Ivy does, and can see her demeanor physically change. If she wasn't so light-footed, she would have been pounced upon in seconds. The unknown illumination the ghouls are attacking is a glowing Deathclaw, viciously trying to claw it's way into a too-small hole in the station. Ivy glances Gage a look, his Gauss Rifle already aimed towards the beast.

Ivy makes her way back towards Gage, another gust of wind washing over her body, sending the hem of her feathered dress above her bent knees. This time, the breeze carries up wind.

There's a moment of hesitation as they realize what's happening, the ghouls have caught scent of an easier meal. Ivy's smell has alerted all six ghouls, their gurgling and growling reaching a full screeching uproar. They lunge forward in a cluster, almost creating one large creature. A stalker in the head of the pack breaks formation, kneeling to run with all four limbs, reaching an unnatural speed as it throws it's body directly at Ivy.

"Fuck!" She barely has time to get the word out. Ivy fires her rifle from her hip and lands a bullet in the stalker's chest.

Her 50 caliber barely makes a whistle through the silencer, but the force sends the ghoul flying back into the horde, knocking the other ghouls to the ground momentarily, and giving Ivy some much needed breathing room. She continues towards Gage, who already has his arm cocked back with a Molotov, waiting for her to get out of range to burn the rest of them down. There's a burst of heat and shrapnel as the cocktail ignites behind her. Ivy ignores the pained wailing and leaps behind Gage, who is covering her in a hail of electrical charge. When Ivy steadies herself, the ghouls have been slain, but it's the larger predator she's more worried about.

The storm picks up and drowns out any telltale sounds of movement. Gage is scanning the building frantically, but Ivy is focusing on any sign of the beasts glowing hide. Finally, she sees it, a fleeing green disappearing into the grey of the thunderstorm. A brief moment of relief as they think it's moving on.

No such luck. The Deathclaw lurches itself from behind the building. Gage and Ivy try to gain some distance, Gage quickly scaling the rubble to the second floor. Ivy is blasting off shots, making her way backwards towards the same ledge. A shot connects with the beast's thick skull, sending a horrid screech reverberating through the air as the monster collapses to the ground in pain.

"Come on!" Gage yells desperately, hand extended to lift Ivy up a level beside him.

The Deathclaw wastes no time getting back to it's feet, making a bee line toward Ivy with a newfound ferocity. She jumps and catches Gage's hand, but the beast is too fast, and even with the adrenaline coursing through his veins, he can't keep a hold onto her. The Deathclaw envelopes Ivy's head with it's hand, her neck barely making the gap between it's taloned digits.

"Fuuuuck! Get offa me! Get off you fuck!" Ivy yells, her voice muffled through an oversized palm.

Gage discharges his Gauss wildly, trying to hit something, trying to get the Deathclaw's attention. Ivy's drops her rifle to the ground, instinctively trying (and failing) to free herself as she is lifted into the air. Her legs kick wildly underneath her, her pleas for freedom dissolving into a blood-curdling yell as the Deathclaw brings her close to it's face. It barres it's teeth, irradiated salvia dripping from its jaw.

Gage connects a shot nearly inside it's mouth. The beast stumbles, glances between the two in an almost intelligent way, and hurls Ivy over its left shoulder, clawing a path towards Gage. He watches where Ivy connects with the wall, sliding down and landing like a child's toy thrown during a tantrum.

He doesn't have the luxury to worry about her right now, the Deathclaw is grabbing at the rubble he scaled just minutes before, it's strength unintentionally tearing away the very ledges it tries to grip. Gage heads for higher ground, shooting stray charges at the raging beast, connecting, but not halting it's charge in the least. He positions himself atop a rusted office desk, trying to gain any inch. The Deathclaw grows angrier in desperation, howling into the storm, eyes locked onto Gage.

Suddenly, the beast stops it's assault, swinging it's arms behind it's back. Gage continues to shoot as it turns, revealing Ivy on it's back, scaling it's spine like a mountain. She barely dodges it's wild blows, Gage still releasing charges to any of it's exposed skin.

Ivy reaches it's head and with one swift motion stabs directly into it's eye with her switchblade. The Deathclaw grabs at her, tearing her dress to shreds, but she is relentless. Pushing deeper and deeper, until her arm penetrates the beast's skull, driving her blade directly into it's brain. The monster reels in pain before slumping, lifeless, to the ground.

Ivy's arm releases with a sloppy gush, irradiated blood pouring from the open eye socket. Her dress nearly falls to the ground, the back completely torn. She slings her arm, flicking the thick excess off of herself, holding the front of her garment as not to expose anything unsavory. Gage climbs down the ruin, running to her side. He doesn't think or ask, scooping her up in an embrace, picking her off her heels with the foot of height he has on her. He places her down, hands enveloping her shoulders.

Ivy is naturally very pale, a porcelain doll with paintbrush strokes of freckles across her nose and lower back, but as Gage examines her, the amount of color drained from her face is worrisome, her normal glow replaced with a sickly purple hue.

"Boss? You feeling okay?"

Gage can't understand whatever she says next, it may not have even been words. Ivy's body limps, falling forward into him. He catches her. Just barely.

\---

Ivy wakes to a familiar dull ache, one that seeps down into her bones. Her vision is slightly out of focus, but she does her best to take in her surroundings. She's cold, and on her back. She can see the light from a fire, hear the crackling, but it's warmth eludes her. A silhouetted figure is revealed. It's getting closer.

Ivy pulls her not-ready body up in a panic. Her stomach flips, nausea breaking her instinct to flee. The figure moves closer, faster, rushing to her side. Before she can scream in a bloodied panic, a familiar voice comes to soothe her.

"Boss! Boss, it's alright! It's me! Its Gage!"

Ivy's damn near feral, grey eyes dilated with fear. It takes a full five minuets for Gage to calm her down, for her vision to focus, her heartbeat to steady. Only now can she see they're still in the sheriff's department.

Gage had snuggled them against the furthest wall, arranging most of the desks in makeshift barricades, effectively blocking them from any unwanted attention. He'd removed his coat, now placed on Ivy, and she can't help but take notice of his large, bare, chest. She gets caught staring.

"Like what you see, boss?" Gage teases, running his large hand across the patch of hair on his chest.

Ivy gives an embarrassed laugh, quicky trying to hide her blushing cheeks. Gage always gets a kick out of teasing her, of the look she always gives him after. She's a young beauty, and after everything they've been through, Gage would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it, about her, about them together. Someone like her, she wouldn't want anything to do with him anyway, and even if she did he wouldn't know what to do with her. Being involved, feelings beyond anything carnal, that wasn't part of being a raider, that wasn't him. The deepest a relationship goes with a raider is keeping the same semi-frequent fuck partner.

For Ivy though, Gage had feelings he couldn't name. She's an (unexpectedly) capable leader, she can hold her own in a firefight, sure, but that's not the part of her that stirred up these emotions in his chest in the first place. It was the late nights spent together at Fizztop where they spent hours just cleaning their guns and talking. When they read through her collection of comic books, hidden away from the world in her personal weapons storage. The fact that she treated him like a person and took pride in his accomplishments. She never scolded him or called him out of his name, always shared the loot, how she avoids the water just because he doesn't like it.

Ivy has hinted that she has similar feelings, that one night at Nuka-World Red Rocket, just the two of them in the small personal quarters she'd built for them. Gage was so caught off guard, the only thing he managed to say was "I don't know" and in the weeks since then not telling her right then and there was becoming his only regret.

What in the hell would she want with him anyway?

Ivy tugs at the thick coat, most of it soaked through. They'll have to stop off at Outpost Croup Manor and pick her up a new set of clothes in the morning. A pity, this dress wasn't easy to come by. The storm outside has stopped, stray beams of moonlight illuminating where the fire can't reach.

"What...what happened?" Ivy finally manages to ask, glancing up at Gage with her cold steel eyes.

He's caught off guard, as usual with her, by her mournful expression. Her big eyes and naturally pouty lips tug at Gage's heartstrings, and before he can rationalize with himself that he's doing something wrong, he pulls her into him to comfort her. Ivy's chestnut curls wrap in his large right hand, his left coming up her back. She leans into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, sighing deeply as she nuzzles his bare chest. Gage is sure it's instinct. They've never done anything like this, he's never held a woman, so why do it now?

"You went full badass on that Deathclaw is what happened, only I guess you forgot what happens when you fuck with radiation." Gage tries his best to keep his bravado. Hard to do with her hot steady breath rushing over him.

Ivy gives a chuckle and lifts her face to his. Her laugh always warms an unexpected place in Gage, always honest and from her chest, always accompanied with her pearly white smile.

"What would I do without you Porter Gage?" Ivy's all heat and fluster, her teeth pulling at her bottom lip.

It's too much for Gage to take. Something as soft as her shouldn't be this close to him. As hard as it is, he pulls himself away, pretending to busy himself with the food on the campfire. He'd nearly forgotten it. Roasted Deathclaw, the two share a love of eating from their kills, a respect Ivy gained on her pre-war ranching days.

"Boss? I..can we talk?" Agian it's like Gage acts without thinking, his body in overdrive.

"Is something wrong?" Ivy's voice is small as she shuffles in her makeshift cot.

"No, nothing it's just..I'm not good at these kinds of things. I just wanted to say, uh. A while back, when I told you about Connor, I don't mean to make it weird agian but, those things you said. Did'ja mean em'?"

Ivy thinks back to that night. A solid week of building up the Red Rocket for The Pack had left them both exhausted. After a few shots of moonshine, the two of them got to talking. Gage told her all about Connor and his betrayal, but more importantly, he told her she was something worth fighting for. In this world, that is as risky as love. With her inhibition drowned by the liquor, Ivy confessed her deepest feelings to Gage, but things had not gone as planned, and she quickly dropped the issue.

"I meant every word of it. I still do."

They stare at each other for what seems like ages.

"No bullshit, are you sure this is what you want?" At this moment, Gage feels more vulnerable than he ever has. He's put his heart out for the first time in his life. He expects this to be some kind of sick joke, that any minute she'll realize what she's saying, say *never mind* instead, and he'd ruin the one meaningful thing he ever had in his rotten life.

Instead, Ivy meets him with tenderness. She crawls forward into his lap, slender fingers finding their way up his scalp. His hands instinctively cup under her ass, under the coat.

"Gage I've been sure that you're what I've wanted for a long time now."

"But, why me? You could have anyone you want. I'm just a...dirty old raider." Gage still in obvious disbelief.

" You're brave, resourceful, level headed...but like you said it's more than that. I have a blast when were together, you're funny as hell. I feel at home when I'm with you. Besides, maybe I like dirty old men."

Gage lifts his hands to pull her forward and Ivy catches his mouth in hers. After months of longing for him, the kiss starts a fireworks display of emotions, her body grinding into his, her less than gracious moans being swallowed down his throat. Their tounges dance, Ivy nipping at either one of his lips every so often. The heat between her legs is growing steadily and Gage bashfully remembers she's not wearing *anything* underneath that big coat. She breaks their union abruptly, staring into him with half lidded eyes.

"Snuff out this fire and come to bed with me." Ivy demands, knowing well from the look on Gage's face it will be the last she makes tonight.

The damp sleeping bag hardly qualifies as a bed, but it's slightly more ceremonial than the floor. The fire smothers behind her and a chill runs up her spine. She turns to face Gage, and when her eyes adjust, the sight before her is one to behold. He's bathed in moonlight, his muscles that much bigger without the obstruction of a shirt. He's breathtaking and Ivy can't help staring. When he makes it to the sleeping bag, he kneels before her, unsure if he should make the first move.

Ivy doesn't grant him much time to ponder, crawling towards him on all fours, her tounge meeting the lining of his pants before snaking up his body. She traces the outline of his abs with her mouth, stray kisses urging him to moan in pleasure. She reaches a sensitive spot behind his ear and earns the sound of approval she's been working towards.

"You're beautiful." She whispers, all soft and sultry tones.

Gage feels his body go stiff with her compliment. He's put himself on display for her - both figuratively and literally - and she's so willing, so eager. It's frightening. Ivy agian speeds things along, undoing the heavy brass buttons on the old coat. The garment falls behind her with a thud, announcing her in a nude splendor.

Here before him, smooth and flushed, chest heaving with want, for once Ivy plays prey. The normally closed, curt, Overboss kneels before him, neck exposed.

There's no hesitation in Gage's attack.

His rough hand wraps around her throat, just threatening to cut her breathing. Gage expects her to fight, make him earn his dominance. Instead she laughs - and oh, her fucking laugh. Ivy's daring him, *allowing* him.

"Tell me what you want." Commands Gage with a tilt of his head. His hand comes up to Ivy's cheek, running his calloused thumb across her bottom lip.

"I want..you to make me yours." Her voice is broken gravel.

Gage doesn't need another invitation. Every synapse in his brain fires, every memory they've made together, every daydream his adrenaline fueled, every pent up frustration they shared between glances. "Just take her - fuck, she's asking you to" but for the life of him, he can't. Bathed in moonlight, she is a flawless goddess, and he is honored to be at her alter.

His hands release from her neck and creep around to her back. The tender embrace takes Ivy for surprise, her cheeks flushing at his sudden change of body language. Gage's kisses are slow, deliberate. He savours each sweet pass of her tounge. A small push is all it takes to bring her to the floor.

Ivy lays on display, knees up. God only knows how she managed to keep herself hairless, but Gage wasn't about looking a gift horse in the mouth. Only now does it become apparent that his jeans are a bit too tight for his liking, his rock hard member pushing against the black denim. The clack of his belt buckle seems almost too loud, Ivy's anticipation written on her face as she stares at his zipper. What's hidden between his muscular thighs has been at the forefront of her desires.

He's just as she expected, thick hair and an unaltered shaft, throbbing and heavy with want. The way her eyes widen make Gage want to sink into himself, afraid the stark contrast to her smoothness has offended, but when she brings herself up to grasp him, all his self-consciousness melts away with her gentle fingers.

"Fuck, Porter.. you're so big."

Her words roll off her tounge before her tounge rolls across his cockhead. She's humming with pleasure. Gage gives her a gentle push off, he had to, or he's gonna finish before they even get started. Ivy settles comfortably on the floor, knees in the air, arms resting at her sides.

She expects Gage to be an animal, a primal force that pushes her to her limits, a raider in every sense. Instead, he starts with light kisses at her ankles, sucking gently as he traces up her legs to her hip bones. Ivy grinds her hips agianst his jaw, urging him to pay her wet folds some attention. Gage doesn't yield to her invitation, continuing his kisses up her body. When he reaches her neck, they're in perfect position.

"Are you sure you want this?" Gage asks for the last time, his cockhead just centimeters away from her glistening pussy.

"Gage. Yes. Please." Ivy breathes heavily, her body writhing under his weight.

They lock lips. One smooth motion burying half of his shaft inside her. Gage buckles ; she's tighter than he imagined. Ivy throws her head back in ecstacy, her pussy clenching him so hard it almost hurts.

"Fuck yes, Gage! Stretch me out with your big cock!" Ivy begs, twisting her hips in a pathetic attempt to work him in deeper.

Gage sits himself up, grabbing her underneath her knees, stretching her legs out to get a good view. He pulls out completely (earning a whimper from Ivy) and admires her smooth clit. No need to spit on her, she's dripping wet. He slowly inches himself inside her, watching her cunt walls stretch and squeeze his thick shaft. He only works himself in halfway, and even so there's a constant stream of satisfied moans and curses from her, head back, eyes closed, lost to the world. He can't hold it anymore.

Fucking and fighting are indistinguishable in the life of a raider, and Gage is no stranger to either. Bent over some sweaty raider woman who's name he never bothered to ask, usually fully clothed, in some meaningless few minutes,when he'd gotten sick of his hand. He'd finish on their back and send them off ; That's the kind of fucking Gage is used to. What he's doing with Ivy, this is something else.

Her beauty incites a welling in his chest that Gage would worry over if there weren't an equally powerful feeling in his groin. Ivy groans dissatisfied when he pulls out completely.

"Shit, boss. I need a minute, you got me about to bust already." Gage pants heavily, cock in hand.

Ivy sits up, all the way up, and for a minute Gage thinks she's pissed.

"Don't call me that anymore!" She snaps, before scooting down closer to him, spreading her legs wider, and taking his cock in an underhanded grasp that vacated his own hand. "I want you to cum for me. Cum in me and claim me, Porter." She punctuates with a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Now, Gage is a rational man. He knows what Ivy is asking is taking the ultimate risk in the Wastes : Pregnancy. A risk he's taken great care to avoid. He knows she *has* to be saying this in the heat of the moment, she couldn't possibly mean it. When the woman of your dreams, a teenage atom bomb, is asking you to do just what you want to do most, it's hard to say no.

Pure willpower keeps Gage from spilling his load onto her wrist right then and there. Ivy crawls her way on top of him, straddling his waist. He hadn't thought it was possible, but she was even wetter now. Gage clutches her ass to help her stay balanced as Ivy impales her bare pussy onto him. He holds her close as she squirms and moans on his cock, not as prepared as the thought for his full size. Slowly, Ivy starts to grind her hips, her clit rubbing tight against Gage's pelvis. Gage lays down and takes in the show.

And what a show it is : Bouncing curls and lip biting, heavy breasts and cursing. She changes pace every now and then to see what reactions she can coax from him, and he's entranced with his cock bulge he can clearly see through her stomach. How he ever fit in such a small body, he'd never know. Before long she's losing control, grinding (too) hard into him. Gage pulls her close into his chest while she rides out her orgasam, pushing him to his own. So close he can feel her heartbeat against his, so tightly woven together they almost become one person, and when Ivy *screams* his name in animalistic pleasure, he erupts with her, a white hot flash of indulgence that they share together.

Ivy's body is sticky and wet, radiating with heat that suffocates Gage from any relief of his own, but he doesn't dare ask her to move. Her breathing steadies as he rubs her back, cock still stiff inside her. Gage wishes he could live inside her.

"I'm all yours, Porter." Comes a whisper into the crook of his neck.

Gage doesn't respond, he just squeezes her tight, running his hand through her curls until she's asleep. Whatever guilt, whatever consequence, he'd face tomorrow would have to wait. For now, the only thing he cares about is laying on his chest.

And she's his.

All his.


End file.
